


Yuri Thinks Everyone is Insufferable... Except Otabek

by w-o-w (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Skating, Yuuri and Viktor are proud dads, kind of?, yuri and otabek are frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/w-o-w
Summary: Of course Yuri liked Otabek! He was dating him, after all. Wouldn’t it ruin everything if Yuri didn’t like Otabek? Maybe Katsudon knew something he didn’t.“Yes! I’m so happy for my son, Viktor and I totally need to help get you two get together,” said Katsudon. Yuri peered at him, stunned.… Did they not know about him and Otabek?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the confusion and fluff, my dudes. soz if my portrayal of ice skating is wonky. I'm seasoned in writing gay fluff, but not skating :// lol

Yuri skated lazy loops around his home rink in Moscow, Russia. He was skating on his free time, so there was no need for him to make things needlessly difficult, and there was no one else in the rink to impress. The gigantic lights hanging overhead were off, and the only light allowed to enter the rink was from the windows. He’d come to the rink to relax and listen to music undisturbed, and so he welcomed the shadows thrown over the surface of the ice that got progressively longer the longer he skated.

The Yuri’s sixth Senior Grand Prix concluded only two weeks prior, and he was still suffering from the aftershocks. No matter how he placed after a competition like the GPF, he always found himself feeling out-of-it for a few weeks afterward. Like he was… floating.

His funks, which characterized his first years professional skating lasted far more time and with a lot more intensity than they did now-a-days. Now, he had friends to tug him out of the dumps.

And, he had Otabek...

His blissful swirling was interrupted suddenly by boisterous laughter that he recognized immediately. The groan Yuri let out was absolutely necessary, because the two worst people that could disturb his downtime on the ice had decided to do just that- they were the Old Man and Katsudon. Yuri just _loathed_ their mushiness, how they were incessantly gay in public, and how they insisted Yuri was their son. He wanted nothing to do with those two, let alone be regarded as their child!

Well… To be fair, they sometimes brightened his spirits on downdays. He would never admit that out loud, though.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a split second, and picked up his speed just slightly. The blades of his skates lifted in time with his music, and he began to focus on that to ignore the two lovebirds who just entered.

“Yurio! The lights are off, we didn’t know you were here!” shouted the Old Man. He heard Katsudon offer him a greeting in Japanese accompanied by the infuriating nickname they’d given him.

So much for ignoring them.

He gave the two an acknowledging wave and his signature exasperated expression. Yuri could hear them both giggling at his grumpiness. He continued his loops but constricted them to half of the rink to give the two whatever space they needed to practice. He should have known the Old Man and Katsudon would show up. Katsudon moved from Japan almost 3 years ago now, and him and the Old Man visited the ice around this time most weekends.

The couple wasn’t doing much serious practice, which he deduced from seeing them skate with each other playfully, exchanging comments under their breaths as they did. Katsudon competed a few weeks ago, and he guessed the Old Man was giving him a break just as Yuri’s own coach was. Yuri wondered if Katsudon would manage one last GPF before he retired for good, like the Old Man did when officially announced his retirement about two years ago.

 _Huh_ , Yuri thought to himself, not for the first time. _He sure is getting old now if Katsudon and I were both able to beat him back then!_

The door at the end of the rink opened up once more, and Yuri groaned out loud for a second time. More people? Yuri only wanted to skate in peace! He decided he’d just leave, so the new arrival could have half of the rink for whatever they wanted to do.

He skated towards the edge of the rink, pausing his music, and proceeded to unlace his skates without once looking up. While he was tucking his skates away into their case, he felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped nearly a mile in the air.

To his intense dismay, the shock prompted him to let out a little squeak. He wanted to die of embarrassment especially when he looked up to see who tapped him.  

Of course, it had to be Otabek, who laughed lightly under his breath at Yuri’s reaction.

“You weren’t leaving the ice because of me, were you?” asked Otabek, through chuckles.

“No,” asked Yuri, too consumed by embarassment to do anything more than try to minimize the red that now painted his cheeks. He made eye contact with his tiger-print sneakers and Otabeck’s black ones when an outstretched hand entered his field of view.

“Well then, skate with me, Yura,” said Otabek, as more of a statement then a question. Yuri placed his lithe hand in Otabek’s larger one, and looked up to see a tiny smile gracing the Kazakhstani’s face.

“Not right now, Beka,” Yuri said, though he smiled softly. “Not with those two here.” He gestured to the Old Man and Katsudon, who were now engaged in what looked like a waltz made for ice. Otabek looked dejected for a second, before he seemed to understand Yuri’s delima.

If he was caught skating with Otabek by anyone, _let alone the Old Man and Katsudon_ , it had the potential to spur a flurry dreaded “shipping” for both of them. Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hand slightly before releasing it and moving a piece of Yuri’s hair out of his eyes. They stayed like that, studying each other’s faces for a moment.

“I’ll see you later, then,” said Otabek, before sitting down next to Yuri and removing his skates from their casing. As Yuri watched Otabek pull on his skates, he thanked every god in existence for the hundredth time that week that Otabek had spent the last two years in Russia and was planning to stay at least one more year. His decision to stay was due to the advanced training he could receive in Russia.

Yuri liked to think that part of the reason for Otabek’s staying was his proximity to him.

As Otabek stood up to go over to the half-rink of ice Yuri was just on, the Kazakhstani skater gave him a little wave. Yuri nodded in return before turning his back on the rink and marching towards the door, thoughts of Otabek swarming his conscious.

He pushed open the door to the rink and a gust of chilly Russian air hit him head on. While snuggling into his jacket just a little more, he felt a hand make contact with his shoulder for the second time that day. He jumped again, but was thankful for his lack of verbal exclamation this time around. Irritated he had been startled, he turned to see who stopped him.

It was none other than Katsudon, with his skates in hand and hair in a tussle.

“I had to catch you before you left,” he said in heavily-accented Russian. “You know, Viktor and I notice how you and Otabek look at each other. You like him, don’t you?” Yuri nodded dumbly to Katsudon’s question, and a blinding smile covered the man’s face. Yuri didn’t understand why Katsudon was smiling so brightly.

Of course Yuri liked Otabek! He was dating him, after all. Wouldn’t it ruin everything if Yuri didn’t like Otabek? Maybe Katsudon knew something he didn’t.

“Yes! I’m so happy for my son, Viktor and I totally need to help get you two get together,” said Katsudon. Yuri peered at him, stunned.

… Did they not know about him and Otabek?

As Katsudon continued to blab on about how he and the Old Man were going to go about getting Otabek to ask Yuri out, he realized this was absolutely the case. Scratch what Yuri said earlier. It turns out _he_ knew something that _Katsudon_ didn’t.

And, it turns out, that thing was Yuri’s over year-long relationship with Otabek!

“Do whatever you want,” mumbled Yuri, still astounded as he turned away to leave. He could hear Katsudon saying goodbye to him, but didn’t bother turning around. It was what Katsudon deserved anyway, for calling him his son.

On the bus ride back to his grandfather’s home, Yuri struggled to come to terms with the fact that Katsudon nor the Old Man knew about his relationship.

How could they not? He and Otabek were together constantly! Yuri supposed not many people could know because he and Otabek hardly ever mentioned it and didn’t engage in very much PDA (at least not nearly as much as Katsudon and the Old Man).  

He never _officially_ told his “parents,” either. After the fateful night when Otabek and himself had agreed on the status of their relationship, he just assumed Katsudon and the Old Man would notice the change.

Apparently, though, they hadn’t.

Yuri laughed to himself at the insanity of the situation, wondering how much of the figure skating world had overlooked the two’s shared glances, little smiles to each other, and the unwavering support they gave each other at each competition.

He would say no one cared enough to notice, but people constantly shipped him and his beloved together. That was what originally brought Yuri to the conclusion that everyone knew already! Maybe him and Otabek were just that adept at hiding their shared affection.

Yuri sighed as he exited the bus. His walk to his grandfather’s house was one spent formulating what he and Otabek could do with this newfound information.

~~~

That night, when Yuri told Otabek the circumstances, he was stunned just as greatly as Yuri.

“Are you certain?” asked the Kazakhstani, eyebrows furled, munching thoughtfully on the sushi they picked up for dinner and brought back to Otabek’s apartment. Yuri gazed fondly at his confused boyfriend, and affirmed the information yet again.

“Those dense fuckers have no idea!” Yuri exclaimed, gesturing with his hands slightly. Otabek giggled (in front of no other person had Yuri seen Otabek _giggle_ ) along with Yuri for a few seconds, and the two ended up bursting into full on laughter, amazed at their friends’ ignorance.

The atmosphere in Otabek’s apartment was a jubilant one. Yuri didn’t think either one of them took for granted the time they were able to spend together, even when their situation, as now, allowed them a surplus of time together.  Because Yuri turned eighteen more than year ago, he had been almost living with his boyfriend for most of the time following. The apartment had been transformed enough that both Otabek and Yuri felt comfortable calling it home. Yuri absolutely lived for nights like these, when he and Otabek would sit together, eat dinner, and talk about the day’s transpirings. Russian music played lightly from the TV as they talked to each other.

“I can’t believe that, Yura! We’ve kept things under wraps so well that they think we’re still hopelessly pining after each other. How little faith do they have in us?” said Otabek, grinning from ear to ear.

“They’re hopeless,” exclaimed Yuri, gathering up the remains of his dinner. He twisted slightly to continue his dialogue with Otabek, while he walked to deposit the leftovers in the kitchen. “What do we need to do to convince them?”

“Hand out pamphlets telling people we’re gay for eachother?” asked Otabek with faux-intensity.

“Definitely. On them, in big bold letters, we need to put, ‘Breaking News: Otabek and Yuri fuck regularly’,” laughed Yuri as his boyfriend followed him into the kitchen.

“Yura, oh my god!” exclaimed Otabek, shaking his head at Yuri.

“You know better than anyone that it’s the truth, Beka,” laughed Yuri while Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist. Otabek agreed with a reluctant ‘mhm’ before Yuri turned around to wrap his arms around Otabek’s neck and press a chaste kiss to his lips. After they pulled away, Otabek gave Yuri a glance.

“Although, I wouldn’t want the world to know you so intimately. That’s only for me,” said Otabek. Yuri marveled at his own devotion for the man in front of him for a minute before tugging him back into the living room to watch some television.

~~~

“So, about Otabek,” began the Old Man as the door swung open, startling Yuri out of his fatigue.

The Old Man and Katsudon called Yuri over a few mornings later, and the second Yuri talked to Katsudon over the phone, he knew what the meeting was to be about. Yuri reluctantly gave up skating with Otabek this morning. (It was one of the last chances he got before he would have to go back to training in a few days, at that!) The Old Man tugged him inside, and he could see a disheveled but excited looking Katsudon sitting on the sofa. He was pulled to sit on the kitchen chair set up to face the sofa, and the inquisitive eyes of the Old Man and Katsudon met with his a moment later. He slumped back in his chair, assuming his regular disposition.

“What do you two want with my life? Don’t you have to be all mushy and married and stuff?” Yuri asked with an eyebrow raised and a practiced expression of disinterest on his face.

“This is part of the married thing, right Yuuri? We have to help our precious son out,” lamented the Old Man in jested exasperation, taking Katsudon’s hand in his own.

“Exactly. So, we have a plan to get you and Otabek together. It involves a bunch of days out that could be dates, and many, many flowers,” said Katsudon, pulling out his phone which seemed to contain notes he and Viktor brainstormed.

“You two are insane. You don’t need to do this. The thing is-” Yuri started, almost beginning an explanation of Otabek and his current romantic situation but he was cut off by the Old Man shushing him.

“Don’t you worry, Yurio. We’re doing this for you and Otabek!” said Katsudon before launching into a detailed explanation about day-trips the two could take to different scenic towns in the Russian countryside.

Yuri eventually gave up trying to interject and tell the men he and Otabek needed no assistance. He let the two go on for well over an hour, making note of ideas he and Otabek might actually enjoy. Though he really liked some of the things Katsudon and the Old Man proposed, he would never admit it to them.

“So, those are our ideas,” finished Katsudon, shoving his phone precariously into his sweatpants’ pocket. “Now, all we need to do is put this plan into action so Otabek knows you feel the same way for him as he does for you!”

Yuri decided maybe kindness would be the only way to tell the two that he and Otabek were already together. Desperate times did call for desperate measures.

“I appreciate the effort you guys, seriousl-” Yuri was cut off by the shocked expressions of the married couple in front of him.

“Did you hear that, Viktor?” Katsudon whispered to his husband. The Old Man nodded his head adamantly, looking on the verge of tears.

“Our son appreciates our effort!” exclaimed Katsudon, hugging the man next to him. Yuri could only sigh in frustration. These two were an utter mess, and Yuri was _not_ their son!

“I am not your son!” exclaimed Yuri, voicing his complaint.

“Sure, sure,” said the Old Man, not really listening to what the younger blond was saying as he pulled him into a hug along with Katsudon.

That was when Yuri really lost it. Hugs were not for him.

“Okay, okay,” Yuri said as he struggled to escape the Old Man’s arms. “Let go of me, Old Man! You too, Katsudon! You two are the worst.”

Yuri finally wrenched himself from the two’s arm, but even after, they still had copious amounts of parental affection in their eyes.

“Yurio, you and Otabek are going to have such cute children!” sighed the Old Man. Yuri gave a terrified exclamation in response, turned on his heel and made to exit the room. From behind him, he heard a whoop from Katsudon.

“You go get him, Yurio!” cried Katsudon. Yuri could hardly bear to turn and face them once more, so he offered a choice gesture in goodbye before pulling the door shut behind him a little harder than necessary.

Yuri was a firm believer their copious amounts of parental affection would give them cavities or heartburn, or some other unpleasant shit.

~~~

The morning after ‘the Otayuri Scheming Session,’ as Yuri affectionately dubbed his impromptu meeting with the Old Man and Katsudon, he got his chance to make up for missed skating with Otabek.

That morning, his boyfriend had looked up and him from his phone, excited,  to tell him the rink was unoccupied. Apparently another skater had requested the rink but fell ill, and Otabek was the first person who they told. At this news, Yuri was ecstatic. He didn’t expect to skate with Otabek alone so soon, and he could not welcome it more. Only minutes after receiving the text, he and Otabek left for the bus station, skates in hand and jackets pulled tightly around their shoulders.

They stood close on the bus, not holding hands, but with shoulders pressed together. Or, rather, with Yuri’s shoulder pressed to Otabek’s upper bicep. No matter how his growth spurt had increased his height, Otabek always managed to be just a bit taller.

Yuri welcomed the warmth he received from Otabek’s side where they were pushed together. He offered a sly smile to his boyfriend, who countered him with a grin of his own.

They were in the same country, going to the same rink to skate, and they were currently free from the stress of training. Yuri didn’t think he could be any happier, looking up at the tall man next to him.

Otabek was the love of his life, and Yuri knew it for certain.

The bus ride seemed less lengthy than in the past, so before Yuri knew it, the two arrived at the rink. They descended the steps of the bus into the cold winter atmosphere, and their breaths turned into steam, mingled together and floated towards the grey sky. The bus rumbled off into the distance as the two made their way towards the sleek building that housed the ice.

Now, in this more secluded part of town, they could walk hand in hand without fear. They joined their frigid hands as they entered the building, Otabek holding the door for Yuri. Sitting down on a bench a moment later, they pulled on their skates in companionable silence. Once he was done lacing his skates, Yuri looked up at Otabek only to find that his boyfriend was gazing at him with the softest expression known to man.

The second Otabek noticed Yuri’s raised eyebrow, his face retained its usual steely disposition, though there was still a hint of fondness in his eyes.

“I love you,” whispered Yuri, baffled at how fast Otabek was able to cover up his affection.

“I love you, too,” replied Otabek, allowing a bit more of his endearment show through his eyes. He offered a hand to Yuri in the same fashion as he did earlier that week when Yuri originally rejected his invitation to skate.

“Skate with me, Yura?”  asked Otabek, not allowing himself even a hint of a smile.

“Of course,” replied Yuri, taking his lover’s hand. Their fingers laced together as they made their way over to the rink.

At first, it was almost as if they were skating alone. The only thing that assured they were really skating together was their proximity to each other. They skated quick laps around the rink before Otabek sped ahead of Yuri, did a spin (showoff, Yuri thought) and slowed in front of him. Yuri drifted to a stop, a small smile on his face as he gazed upon the man he loved.

This time around, Yuri offered his hand to Otabek, which his boyfriend took. In the chilly environment of the rink, Yuri welcomed the warmth Otabek’s hand brought him.

As soon as the two joined hands, they began to dance.

Or, what constituted as a dance on the ice.

They skated to an unknown tune together, swirling and moving in a rhythm only they could hear. Otabek even lifted Yuri once or twice as they spun across the ice together. Yuri caught the look on Otabek’s face as they faced each other for the split seconds in which they were turning, and found it to be the same soft expression from before.

He looked overcome with fondness, and Yuri couldn’t help but let the look influence him. His heart beat with Otabek’s, with the rhythm they were dancing to. His heart overflowed with love for the man whose hand he was holding.

Yuri had never been more content with his life.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek from the entrance of the rink. Yuri and Otabek both skidded to a precarious stop, startled at the noise.

“Yuuri, they’re skating together! We did it!” a voice cried from the door

  
Yuri was completely justified in the groan of frustration he let go a second later. He was pleased when he found that Otabek chuckled at it, and pulled Yuri into his chest despite the two undesired spectators now whooping from the entrance of the rink.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my friends. so glad some more people are otayuri hoes the way i am lol. i might write some more but you never know.


End file.
